


A Siren's Lullaby

by monstabaebae



Series: Succubus + Siren Joyrene [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Insomnia, Oneshot, but it came out fluffy, fluff?, irene cant sleep, joyrene rise, might write more idk yet, nothing graphic but i'll up the warning just in case, short scene of irene talking about feeding, simple and cute, siren joy, succubus irene, this was supposed to be a darker concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae
Summary: Irene can't sleep.So, Sooyoung sings to her.-Or:Irene is a succubus who needs a nap, with the help of her old friend.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Series: Succubus + Siren Joyrene [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704664
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	A Siren's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya lovelies!  
> I'm very backed up on fics and I wanted to write this super quick in between stories.  
> I hope everyone is doing well despite COVID-19 and quarantine. Make sure to meditate, drink water and take care of yourselves. We can make it through this tough time together!  
> Here is some Irene x Joy love for you all. ENjoy!

Irene spread her large black wings, unable to hold back a yawn. “Another long night...” Good thing she ate well with her last victim. She wouldn’t need to feed again for a while.

The moon was full tonight, shining brightly on her pale skin. All she could feel was the breeze rustling through her hair, willing her mind to rest, if only for a few moments.

If only her body would _let_ her rest.

Taking one last look at the huge city below her, Irene flapped her wings once before taking off into the sky. Everything below her soon turned to the size of ants, growing ever smaller as she flew higher and higher.

Flying was bittersweet. To Irene, it granted her the freedom from the life she lived in the Underworld. No one could control her as long as her wings led the way, as long as she could keep soaring upward.

Sadly, no one was allowed to see her fly.

A succubus, a demon, was never allowed to be seen by humans.

She was summoned to the surface by humans, summoned to cater to their sexual desires. In exchange, she gets to feed off of their lustful energy and continue on, revitalized and powerful. The summoner? Most were lucky if they even survived an encounter with Irene.

Irene had been doing this for so long, she had forgotten how many years had passed. No matter how the flow of time moved, humanity’s lust never faded. It’s not like she would starve anytime soon.

However, sex can be pretty overrated once you’ve done it as many times as Irene. Especially when she had to use her magic to look like a person’s desires. She never got to truly be herself, not that a succubus truly has an identity besides her sexual purpose. Or so, people assumed demons don’t have feelings.

Demons do have feelings, if you look behind the carnal desire and instinct. They’re just as fragile as your local goth kid on the inside.

And Irene wanted to be loved.

Soaring through the night, Irene soon found herself above the ocean. She could see the moonlight twinkling brightly on the waves, while dolphins jumped and played. She allowed herself to float down towards the surface, letting her fingers graze the cool water.

It put a smile on her face, a small one, but it was still there.

She wasn’t sure how long she flew while the ocean salt brushed along her body, and yet she knew exactly where she was. She was close to where she wanted- no, _needed_ to be.

Soon, the water began to shallow, the pure-white sand visible under the clear waves. On the horizon, a small island came into view. Picking up speed, she landed in a small pool of water surrounded by rocks on the shore.

In the pool, was a woman. Her back was to Irene, but the succubus could see the female’s long, shockingly red hair. Her skin was bathed in moonlight, giving her an ethereal look. Where her legs should have been, was a long blood-red mermaid tail.

As though sensing her presence, the woman turned her head. Her lips were curved into a smile, her voice barely a whisper. “Hello, Joohyun. Welcome back.”

Irene folded her wings and walked over to the siren; her voice soft as she made her way into the water. “It’s good to see you again, Sooyoung.”

Sooyoung giggled, the sound gentle like chimes. “I can tell you’re not used to me calling you by your name. What’s the name they call you now?”

“Irene.” The succubus murmured, moving to sit beside the female.

“Hmm…” Sooyoung pursed her lips, her eyes twinkling. “I prefer Joohyun over Irene. It sounds too cold, for such a beautiful person like you.”

Irene rolled her eyes, running her tongue over her sharp teeth playfully. “Don’t praise me, my inner demon can’t take it.”

Sooyoung laughed again, patting Irene’s head. The touch felt like home. “Your inner demon doesn’t deny how wonderful you are, Joohyun.”

“Wow, merciless with your praise.” Irene curled into the water, which was surprisingly lukewarm. Then again, she was on an island so bathwater temperature in the ocean wasn’t unheard of.

“So, does your attendance mean you’re here for the regular?” Sooyoung asked gently, her eyes on the sky.

Irene moved her eyes to Sooyoung’s tail as it gently moved in the water. “Yeah. I can’t sleep.”

“Come. I’ll sing to you.” Sooyoung gently pulled Irene’s head to rest on her shoulder.

Then, she began to sing.

All around the tiny island, the flowers began to sway, although there was no breeze. In the shallow waters, the fish began to rise to the surface, listening to the hypnotic sound in the air. Even the trees began to bend to the voice, the waves stilling to catch one note.

Above, the moon continued to shine as Sooyoung sang, the song as clear as the sky and beautiful enough to stop time itself.

And as she sang, for the first time in a long time, Joohyun fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!  
> Comments and/or kudos give me strength.
> 
> Feel free to chat with me, or send requests on my twitter @monstabaebae  
> Much love!


End file.
